The invention relates to cable-type chains for use on vehicle tires, for improving traction, for example, in ice or snow conditions. In particular, the invention is concerned with cable-type chains which include a pair of elongate flexible side members adapted to extend circumferentially around opposite side walls of a tire, and cross members provided with traction means such as traction sleeves, the cross members being connected between the side members so as to extend over and across the tire tread. Chains of this general type are well known; see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,389.
It is desirable in the design of cable-type tire chains, to provide attachment means between the ends of the cross members and the respective side members which are simple and economical to manufacture and apply, and which provide a relatively low profile connection between the cross members and side members, which is useful, for example, in vehicle wheel wells having limited clearance. It is further desirable, for such attachment means to provide a secure connection while facilitating cross member replacement, and preferably the attachment means should allow for a degree of hinging as between the cross member ends and the side members, in order to accommodate changes in tire profile and also limited circumferential movement of the cross member. The present invention is directed towards providing a cable-type tire chain having attachment means adapted to fulfill the above criteria.